Love Is Everything
by Aleynaaa
Summary: Stella finally had it all. Guardian fairy of her realm. Well-known fashion designer. Soon-to-be queen. But one thing was missing. And that one thing was love. It was everything.


Ever since her dreams had changed, she crushed down, like a paper plane.

Stella was not only the guardian fairy of her Kingdom, Solaria, no, she became well-known fashion designer as well. So everything had worked out for her by the end, right? Not quite everything. And that everything was love. Brandon and her had shortly broken up after her graduation. There were too many differences and as much as it hurt Stella, she knew that he was in the right. He tried his best but still couldn't live up to her new expectations. Or, to be more concrete, to the expectations by a prospective queen. The hurt was still there, right burning in her chest. And she didn't let it show too much on the outside, because actions of a person in public would never be forgotten.

When she was at Alfea, her dream was to be forever together with Brandon, living happily in the palace and pursuing her career dreams, living a fulfilled life. As soon as she moved in again, she realised that nothing would be like that. Since her father was slowly becoming of age and didn't even have a queen by his side, he wanted his daughter receive a proper, royal education. Aka a becoming-the-ruler course. She sighed, leaning out of the balcony. She was so naive, just a few months back then. Did she really think she was going to live a sugar-coated life? The blonde shook her head, smiling a little bit at her pink sunglasses type of thinking back then. She hadn't smiled much in the last few weeks. When Brandon and her broke up, she was crying all day long in her bed, wishing this to be just a nightmare. But worse than a nightmare was reality. And she had to face it, there was no other choice. So when the maid called for breakfast, lunch, tea and dinner, she got it together, tossing the tissues in the trash and pretending like nothing struck her. King Radius, her father, was deeply worried about her. She had lost a bit weight and looked more pale.

A single tear sled down on Stella's cheek, when she remembered, how her father was trying to help her. She loved her father dearly, but he didn't have a clue how it was to be a girl, who was thrown out of her cotton candy world and from one day to the other, stepping in her real world, losing everyone that she loved. Well technically she didn't loose the Winx, but most of them were busy as well. But even if they did visit her it wouldn't change her situation. She got already taught about how to be a queen, while everybody was kind of "ignoring" her career, being a fashion designer. And she knew that this was another big thing, she was going to lose. So there she was, losing everything. What was going to be left? Brandon and her didn't work out, although he adored her and she him as well. Well, it looked like in reality, it wasn't enough to love and to be loved. How were the other girls doing, she thought. Layla was happily engaged to Nabu, her true love. As far as she knew, Andros was doing just fine and Layla was probably having the time of her life right now. The old Stella would have been jealous, pitying herself, but there she was, a light smile on her lips, as she thought of her hopes. Maybe her and Brandon weren't done yet. If love wasn't strong enough, than what else? Wasn't there this saying, that love was the greatest power in the universe? She was about to find out, if that was true or not. She wanted to give her life a chance. A chance for love.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, as she stepped back in. Surprisingly, she eyed her father. He took a seat in her Canapé and patted next to him so she sat down, slowly. He usually didn't enter her room. "Look Sweetheart. I wanted to give you some rest first, as I know you're feeling down at the moment. But I have something to say to you, the sooner the better." Her ears perked up warily, as his voice sounded dreadfully. "I'll never force you to do anything, no matter what, you'll always be my little sunshine." He patted her cheek as she wanted to go in for a hug, but he stopped her. "But you know what the unfortunate rules of a royal is. Duty comes first, as cruel as it might be. To be straight: I'd never choose anyone for you, but it would be better for your future to start looking for a potential suitor, you could imagine spending your life with." Her hands cramped, as she took a deep breath in. "I know this is shocking for you, but don't worry, sunshine. You're still young and have got time, I just wanted to let you know beforehand, instead of this happening out of nowhere. Remember, that whatever you'll choose, I'd still be proud of you." She hugged him for that. That was what she needed now. Well, not the information, that she should start looking, but more the security that he gave her. And most importantly: love. She knew, he loved her without a doubt, because other kings and queens wouldn't talk like that to their children. Instead, they'd torment, manipulate and force them to do these sort of things. But not her dad.

Maybe she should write a letter to Brandon. She could text him, but where was the charm in that? So she moved to her white desk, pulling out a ink pen. She wasn't really old-fashioned, but a hopeless romantic. And she knew he had a big heart, too. So she tossed her long, blonde hair behind her back and started writing.

_Dear Brandon,_

_I know that based on how we left, it seems like nothing is possible anymore. But I thought about this all the while. You love me and I love you. There's no stronger force than love itself. Surely, things a few months ago, didn't seem like that, but we didn't have the time, nor knowledge, on how to get used and deal with it. I know you're brave. I've seen you fighting, for a plenty times. You never ran away. You never hesitated. Especially, when it comes to the people you care for. You never backed down from any challenge. Will you accept this challenge?_

_Love,_

_Stella_

She breathed out a relieved sigh. She didn't think about how she should express herself, she just did and she was almost sure, that Brandon would accept this challenge. This was who he was. She didn't know everything about herself, but that wasn't too bad. She knew what she was not, and that was what counted.

**One week later**

Stella still hadn't received a letter back and every day her worries grew and grew. At first she was certain, that he wanted her to wait but now... What if he found someone that could really treat him right? A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Princess, there's a guest waiting in the entry hall." She suddenly sat up straight and ran, nearly flew, down the stairs. And there he was; his amber pair of eyes met her hers, which were sparkling of joy. He spread his arms open and Stella quickly ran into them, causing them to almost fall. They giggled the first minute and then everything was silent. There was just him and her. Nothing else counted from now on. She never wanted to abnegate his broad, strong and comforting arms, which always made her feel like home. Well, more than home. This castle was where she lived but not really her home _yet. _He was her home. And she was his.

„I love you.", she whispered.

His eyes lit up and he took her face in his hands.

„I love you, too. Till' the end of the world."

„Forever?"

„Forever."

——————————-

For me being a pessimistic person who doesn't really believe in love completely, this was extremely romantic for me to write. I've never been in love, I never even had a crush yet. I never felt like that for someone but I hope that one day I will (and you too, if you feel the same!)

By the way a few lines were inspired from MARINA's new album called "LoveFear". She's not really known but she's really worth checking her music out.

So this idea just popped up in my head at like midnight and I went for it, because StellaxBrandon is actually my favourite canon ship of the series. Also, love is never like you think it will be, so I thought that how they do these things in the show are of course fairytale-ish and I wanted to create a more realistic storyline. In my opinion, a relationship with a few up and downs is better than one that just kind of goes it ways but your compassion is never challenged (except if it is toxic ofc!). Says the one who's single as a pringle but I think many people can agree on that.

What are your opinions on this little one-shot? I don't want to make a story out of it because a) it's difficult for me to write in English like that and b) I think this is better off as a standalone. But I'm open for one- or two-shots. Maybe three-shots ;)

That's it from me for now,

-Aleynaaa


End file.
